


Idols, aliens, and somethings else

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is a crack fic im sorry, mpreg(kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo had already been abducted once. But was he ready for what would happen once he gets the chance to meet his space friends again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and, before you ask, no I'm not proud of this. Anyway now this one is a multi chapter fic, and I may take long to update it.

Both members of Knights were watching the night sky- or at least Leo was. Ritsu looked like he was in the thin layer between the real and the dream world. Leo didn't mind, though. He was already used to his best friends sleepiness. He stared at Ritsu for some seconds, then looked back at the sky, poking the other boy as he pointed into a star

"Aliens. They're real, did you know?"

Ritsu groaned a bit, "Yes, i know.. you say that every single day... Can you let me sleep now?"

"Heh- as you wish. But you're missing out how inspiring and magical the universe is."

"I don't care" 

Turning to his side again, the dark haired boy quickly fell asleep, leaving Leo to look at the sky all by himself. 

He had always admired the how vast and shiny everything on space was- but if there were something that he really loved about space, it was Aliens. Yes, Leo believed in aliens, in fact, he had already been abducted by them, and that was the real reason why he couldn't attend to school for some time. No one believed him, though, instead believing that all this abducting thing was nothing more than an excuse to cover the fact Leo went to a 3 months long 'furry convention'.

Leo still had flashbacks from the time he was abducted. He'd often dream about it, too. He couldn't remember it very well, and all the scenes were blurred, but he was sure of it. Something inside his body kept telling him it'd happen again, and it would be soon. Although he never gave much importance to this feeling, sometimes he'd think about it, and ask himself if he wanted it to happen again. Did he? Or was he just hypnotized by the idea of being so close to the outer space again? His mind led him to think about yet another thing that would frequently mess up his sleeping schedule: hallucinations. He frowned, having the brain of a genius could be hard sometimes.

"Ughhuuu... Bad feel," He decided to not think about it, as he started to doze off, realizing he had been staring at the sky for a long time now and slowly falling asleep.

[...]

Opening his eyes..... Lights. That was the first thing Leo saw. He tried to move, but couldn't, there were something holding his body down. He tried to speak, but no sound came from his mouth. He felt a strong headache, and looking at that light only made it worse so he shut his eyes as strong as he could, wishing it would just be another one of the hallucinations he was starting to get used to have.

Leo started to fall asleep again, his toughts being a mix of confusion, tiredness and a bit of fear, too. He tought it would be finally over, but he was wrong. As soon as he started to calm down, Leo heard something moving besides him. And then it poked his arm, his neck, and lastly, his head. He didn't want to open his eyes, because he knew the light would be there again. Then, he felt it. Something on his ass, pain so strong he could barely take it. He tried to scream, but it didn't work. The burst of pain caused him to open his eyes wide and then, he saw. Leo saw them, they were real. Aliens, in flesh. 'Oh God. They're even uglier than Izumi......' he tought, distracting himself from his ass pain that now had started to cease. The aliens were extremely thin, and their skin was moist, with a pink-ish coloration, much like some kind of amphibians. They were indeed really weird, but real nonethless.

He felt blessed. Finally! After all this time, Leo saw them. He was right, they were real, and they had chose him. Tears of both happiness and pain went down his face, his ass still hurt so much, but now it was bearable. The thought of having been chosen to be abducted making him feel proud of himself, he sure was a genius after all! And here was the proof. But...... there was something he didn't understand. Why was his ass in so much pain? What have they done to him? As many questions as he had, he slowly closed his eyes again, a sudden feel of peace bursting through his whole body. He looked at the amphibian-like creatures in the room one last time, as in to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and fell asleep again, hoping this all wasn't just some trick of his mind.

\------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens in this one

"Leo! Leo......."

Sleeping is so nice....

"Leo....!"

He heard his name.

"TSUKINAGA!"

"WAH-!" Leo woke up quickly, looking for the source of the voice, and sighing in relief when he noticed it was his friend, Ritsu, trying to wake him up. Wait. Ritsu? Waking him up? Why isn't he sleeping, as well?

"Ritsu.....? Why are you-"

"Awake?" The other male interrupted him, with an annoyed look on his face. "You were making so much noise, I couldn't sleep! So I had to wake you up. In fact, I don't feel like sleeping anymore, now.. Tell me about your bad dream."

Leo looked confused, "Bad.. Dream?" he scratched the back of his head and yawned. The sky was clear, and Leo asked himself if it was already some time around mid day. How long have him be sleeping?

"Yes, you sounded like you were in pain, naturally I would assume you were having a bad dream. You know, a nightmare. Or maybe... another one of your little 'nocturnal incidents'?" Ritsu said with a monotone voice. He was always rather cold to everyone, but seemed to warm up when talking to Leo, his Leader, or Mao, his childhood friend. Well, at least he tried to.

Leo knew he couldn't lie. Ritsu had this strange ability to tell whenever his friends weren't saying the truth. Maybe it was one of the side effects of being a vampire. Sighing, he started to explain "I.. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a hallucination, either. Ritsu... The aliens! They came back for me!" Seeing the look on his friends face, it was more than obvious that Ritsu didn't believe a word.

"So.. You're saying you got abducted again..? Okay.. But, that doesn't explain why you were crying in your sleep."

Leo blushed, "I wasn't cr- Agh! You don't believe me! What did I expect.." he said, looking away. He tought at least his best friend wouldn't make fun of him!

"I believe you... I'm just worried about you is all, Leo-kun.." Ritsu clinged to his friend's arm, what just made the redhead's blush stronger.

"C-cut it out! Now, don't you want to listen to what happened?"

"Ahh.. Sure."

"When I was there, inside the mothership I mean, I saw them...! They were weird, and so ugly! But real. Yes. And- Ouughch!"

Before being able to finish the story, Leo felt something on his ass again. With his hand, he started to massage his butt trying to cease the pain.

"What's up? Are you okay...?" Ritsu said, in a worried tune. Reaching for his friend, he couldn't help but stare at the other's ass. "Leo.... I guess-"

"DON'T STARE AT MY ASS L-LIKE THIS!"

"I'm sorry, but I guess there's something wrong.." Ritsu got his cellphone, took a picture and showed it to Leo, who got surprised to see his butt were surrounded by a weird purple glow, and it was kind of swole too.

"WHAT-!"

"Do you feel pain....? What if I touch it..?" The vampire said, poking Leo's ass with his finger curiously. "Does it hurt?"

"No- don't touch it! I...... I guess I understand!"

"You...do?"

"Yes! Yes! Don't you understand?? I've been blessed....! Ritsu, I will be a daddy!"

"What the fuck are you talking about..."

"I've read about this before..! And it's obvious, I, as the genius I am, have finally been recognized! The aliens..! They chose me, to carry the next stage of humanity! Gyahaha!~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the courage to continue writjng this and im back
> 
> I beg you dont take this seriously im not even trying to write the characters according to their in-character personalities

"Wait.... If you're gonna be a daddy, then who will be mommy?"

With a grin, Leo patted his chin with his finger "Well... Isn't it obvious, too? Who's my best friend.... Who's besides me no matter what......"

Ritsu looked confused, "Uhh.. Me?"

"Yes! Hahah, we will be the best parents ever..! 'Cause we love each other, after all!"

"Did you just confess to me?" A sly smirk on Ritsu's face got Leo to realize what he was saying and start to blush again.

"No-! I- didn't mean it like this...!"

"Shushuhsu.. I'm just kidding. Let's go, I will take care of the baby with you, but first we need you to go see a doctor..."

"Doctor..! You mean..? NO! I hate that guy!"

"It will be better for you.... Pleaaase, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to our baby right..?" Ritsu said, kissing Leo's cheek softly. The latter just nodded and followed his friend, hypnotized.

[...]

At the doctor, the waiting room was pretty much empty, except for both boys who were waiting there.

"You two, come in."

They heard the voice, strict and short, and got up walking towards the room. It was cold, but Leo assumed it was solely the air conditioner's fault.

"So, what brings the two of you here? Maybe a incurable deadly illness...?"

"Izumi." Leo growled sharply. "No, we are not dying. We are here for something else."

"Unfortunately." Izumi interrupted, "But, it's not like I have a choice, so rush, tell me what it is. I have a very busy day as the only doctor in this city."

"But the waiting room is empt-" Ritsu covered Leo's mouth before he could start something and proceeded to explain the situation "Leo is pregnant and we want you to examine the, uh, baby?"

Izumi dropped all the papers he was holding and burst out in laughter "PREGNANT?! MEN DONT GET 'PREGNANT'!"

Both Leo and Ritsu just stared seriously at Izumi, what made the latter realize it wasn't a joke. "Ha, wait, why aren't you guys laughing...?"

"It's not a joke, Izumi..." Ritsu pointed to Leo's inflated ass and Izumi's jaw dropped.

"I... I need to take a closer look. I've never seen something like this before..... We will need a blood exam. And maybe some other stuff." Izumi was now deadly serious, he still tought it was ridiculous, but he had already seem a lot of weird things before, too. "Please, wait here. I will need to concentrate."

Ritsu looked at Leo with a sad look as Izumi accompanied him to another room." 

[...]

"It has been an hour already...! What is going on there?!" Ritsu was frustrated.. he didn't like waiting, and he was starting to get worried. Maybe bringing Leo here wasn't a good idea in the end. Clapping his feet on the floor impatiently, the boy's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard the door opening.

"Ritsu." Izumi's voice made it clear that something was wrong. "Try not to panic, but-"

"WHAT HAPPENED! WHERE IS LEO"

"Please calm down. I need you to be strong. He is asleep, and he doesn't know anything about what I'm going to tell you yet."

Sitting down again, Ritsu was visibly worried. "What is it.... just tell me already."

"You know... this is a really high danger pregnancy....." Izumi sat besides Ritsu "And you know what this means..."

"Leo is....." Ritsus' eyes widened.

Putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder, as in trying to comfort him, Izumi continued "Going to die. Yes, you have to choose... if he decides to have the baby, his body won't make it."


	4. Chapter 4

"I..." a single tear ran down Ritsu's cheek "....don't tell him."

"What?! We HAVE to tell him about the risks!" Izumi thought for a moment if Ritsu had gone nuts. Maybe the shock was too much for him...?

"No. It's.... it's better this way... you know him, he wouldn't give the baby up even if it means he will die......"

Izumi got silent. Ritsu knew Leo better than anyone... maybe not telling him was the right choice, he would be able to go through this happily, and in the end the chance of him dying wasn't a 100% anyway. "Right..... I guess. None of my business, whatever." The gray haired boy humphed, faking being bothered. "You both are so annoying.... just go inside get him and leave, he must be awake by now."

Izumi led Ritsu to the room where Leo was laying on his belly in a bed, with his ass sticked up in a rather weird position. "Ritsu! You're here! Quick, come close. Feel our son~" He invited, and Ritsu approached the bed.

"What do you mean..?" As soon as he finished talking, Leo grabbed his hand and led it to his inflated buttcheek, making Ritsu touch it softly.

"Do you feel him kicking? He loves you!" Leo's eyes were shining, and it amazed Ritsu.

"So warm... we are really lucky, Leo..." he kept caressing the other's buttcheek for some seconds till Izumi walked closer. "Ahem. I think you two should know, the baby is developing really fast. I will assume it is due to the fact it isn't an... ordinary human baby. Leo will have to engage in healthy body activities in order to provide the fetus with enough stimulation. That shouldn't be a hard thing though. Ritsu, I will send you the contact of a friend of mine via SMS soon."

Leo didn't seem amused by the interruption, but nodded in understanding. "That sounds good enough. C'mon Ritsu, let's leave this place, I don't want Leo Jr. to look at this fake ass doctor's ugly face for any longer."

"Leo Jr...?" Ritsu whispered before having his hand grabbed by the orange haired boy, being carried off the room as the last thing he heard from Izumi was a 'tch.'

[...]

As soon as they arrived at the apartment they both shared, Leo threw himself into the bed. "Riiitsuuu..... bring me mustard..." he whined.

"What?"

"Mustard. I want it- no, I /need/ it." Leo looked at his friend deadly serious. "It must be one of the side effects of pregnancy.... pleaaaaseeee~"

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going to the market then.. the things I do for you..." Ritsu humphed and got his keys, walking outside once again.

When Ritsu came back after 30 minutes, he found Leo sitting on the couch watching TV. The vampire looked at the TV and frowned "I thought you hated this show..." he threw himself on the couch, laying with his head on Leo's lap. 

"Now that I'm watching it, it isn't so bad. Guahahaha! Did you bring what I asked you?" 

"Yeah, yeah." He lifted the paper bag he was holding with the mustard jar inside. Leo quickly grabbed the bag and opened the jar, eating the condiment raw. Ritsu looked at him with pure disgust. "I won't even say anything. Careful to not let any of this... thing... fall on me." 

"Don't worry! I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my son's mom."

"Leo Jr., huh?"

"Nah. I was just kidding, I haven't thought of a name yet. Guess I will wait till I can see his face." Leo said with a smile. It almost looked endearing, if his lips and cheeks weren't all dirty with mustard. Ritsu frowned again, remembering there were still a chance Leo would die before even seeing his son's face. He was about to say something, but his phone buzzed, interrupting the moment. 

"Ugh, I guess it's Izumi's SMS." Ritsu got his phone and examined it, reading the message carefully before placing the device on his pocket again. 

"So, what was it?" Leo looked curiously.

"Tomorrow we're waking up early, you will start yoga classes in Arashi's spa."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've got depression

The next day, Leo was the first one to get up. Ritsu was still sleeping besides him. Lifting his hand, Leo poked Ritsu's cheek lightly "Wake up. Didn't you say we would head to Arashi's spa early?"

Ritsu just half opened one of his eyes, looking at Leo, and then got up quickier than the other was expecting. "You're right... as much as I would love to keep sleeping, today is a day we cannot slack off."

"That's about right!" Getting up as well, Leo walked to his closet "What should I wear? I'm kind of excited...!"

Ritsu sighed "Calm down... It's not that big of a deal. By the way, Izumi mentioned a fantasy party going on there today, so this means you will need a costume." With this, a big smile appeared in Leo's face, and Ritsu groaned "You're not planning to wear that thing from graduation are you..." 

"You will see! Huhhuhuhu~" 

Giving up, Ritsu walked off the room towards the kitchen so he could cook breakfast for the both of them. This was going to be a looong day.

[...]

In Arashi's spa, more specifically in the yoga room, Arashi was stretching, getting ready to start the class as many pregnant women started entering the room. "Good morning!" They all said with a smile.

"Good morning my beloved friends~ Are you ready for another fan-tas-tic day of Nee-chan's special yoga class?"

"Yush! Ara-nee, so many people here today!" Mika, who was Arashi's assistant, walked around the room, handing every women a special kind of rope they used for stretching.

"Oh Mika~ you're such a darling~" Arashi laughed with her hand on her cheek.

Everything was peaceful until the door opened in a loud bang "WHO'S READY TO START THE PARTY!" Everyone in the classroom looked at the door and Mika couldn't hold back his laughter when what they all saw was Leo, in a full Roger Smith costume(writer note: please google search this for better understanding of the scenario). Ritsu facepalme'd in shame when he noticed the 'surprise party' was just a lie and Izumi would probably laugh his ass off as soon as he found out they actually fell for it. Leo looked nothing but confused, but proceeded to greet everyone in the room nonetheless.

"L-Leo- pff.. is that you..?" Arashi covered her mouth trying really hard not to laugh. "I didn't know you had interest for yoga, as weird as your interests may be."

"Wahahah! Yes! The king is here!" Leo slapped Arashi's shoulder in a friendly way. "Me and Ritsu have an amazing notice!"

"Ritsu is here too?" The other looked for Ritsu curiously, only to find him hiding behind Leo, still full ashamed of his friend's actions. "Oh, hi Ritsu~ are you the one who's joining us today?"

"No...." he whispered "Actually, we are only here because Leo is pregnant and Izumi recommended you to us... and he talked about a surprise party going on.. so..."

Arashi's eye twitched. "I should have assumed Izumi was involved.." then she gasped "Oh my... pregnant you say...? Oh~ Mika-chan, bring me a tissue~ I'm going to cry tears of happiness..~" Mika nodded and sprinted to get a tissue for Arashi. All the women in the room were confused, so the blonde spoke up once again "Class we have a new friend joining us today! He's a very dear friend to me so let's be gentle shall we?~" 

Leo stood proudly and smiled as he greeted everyone from inside the costume he was wearing. Ritsu decided to just sit in the corner of the room and watch everything. Maybe he could nap while waiting for Leo, no, he definitely would nap.

After Mika came back and helped Arashi get out of her emotional state, the class started as it normally would every day. The movements were all very challenging, but Leo seemed to be extremely good at it and more flexible than he expected from himself, despite the fact he wasn't wearing something appropriate or the fact he had never taken yoga classes before. 

"Ha! Ritsu, watch this!~" Leo said and then stood in a position that, again, would have seemed sexy if it wasn't for two things: his ass which looked like it grew bigger each day, and the stupid alien themed thing he was wearing. Ritsu simply groaned and turned back to his side, laying in a futon on the floor trying to fall asleep.

Hours went by, and after the class was over only Ritsu, Leo, Arashi and Mika were still in the room. Arashi threw her and Mika's bags over her shoulder and walked closer to Leo and Ritsu while her assistant finished to organize all the stuff in the room "It was so good seeing you both again~ we haven't reunited since graduation.... I miss you guys you know." She pouted.

"Wahaha! The life of a genius is too busy. But yes! We shall meet again soon." Leo removed his costume's head. "We just need an excuse to reunite Knights again!"

Ritsu was slowly falling asleep again, doing nothing but listen to Arashi and Leo's conversation. "An excuse you say...? Oh! That's it!~" the taller one lifted her finger as if she had an amazing idea "A wedding!"

Ritsu sat up right upon hearing this word "What." He said plainly.

Leo, however, seemed extremely amused by the idea "Yes! That may be it....!"

"We...dding...?" Right now Ritsu wished he could disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I needed to make an announcement: I probably won't be posting on here for the next months, I have been busy with Christmas stuff and college so I don't have as much time as I used to. However, it doesn't mean I'm leaving forever and I may update my stories soon at any time, but I wanted to come here and let y'all know there's no guarantee I won't take months to post new chapters. Thank you all who have been following this piece of mine, I'm glad you're all giving this tragedy of a fic a chance.

Read the full chapter on Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! With the (now finished) Chapter 6. The fic will have a huge time skip soon, but I hope it won't displease you, the readers!

"Yes! You both, do you think it would be fine for the baby to grow up knowing their parents aren't married...? That would be such a shame~ and a waste, I bet a wedding planned by your truly Arashi Narukami would be simply unforgettable!~" Arashi laughed lightly. "You two are so cute together." She pinched Leo and Ritsu's cheek.

"Uhuhuhu..~ Arashi is right! That's the perfect chance. We can invite Izumi and he just won't be able to refuse~ and I'm sure it would make the baby happy! Ritsu you'd look so cute in a dress.."

"No." Ritsu freed himself from Arashis grasp "No dress, we will both wear nice suits. It will look better this way." Ritsu knew there were no way to change their minds, plus it's not like he would mind. Leo was a very good friend, and they have been living together since Ritsu graduated anyway. Not much would change if they got married.

Upon hearing Ritsu's comment, Leo's eyes shone "I was just kidding! But yes, yes you're right! This is filling me with inspiration~ let's go home!" He held Ritsu's hand and the latter blushed a bit. Mika too came back just in time, accompanying all the members of Knights to the exit.

"Nhee~ I really liked yer costume, sir." Mika smiled at Leo, who laughed lively. "Ha! That old thing? Thanks! I got it in a Supernatural Convetion I went to when I was in Highschool!"

"Ohoho~ Mika-chan I'm glad you liked my friends~ You could help me plan their wedding for the next weeks...~" Arashi patted the dark haired boy's head.

"Ara-nee~ that would be super cool~!" 

They all laughed together, talking for some minutes more before walking different ways to their own homes, Leo and Ritsu walking together to their apartment as usual, except they were still holding hands.

Aren't you excited~ for our new long life together, I mean!" The orange haired boy looked at his friend with gentle lovey eyes.

"Uhh..." he shrugged "Yeah, I guess." Then Leo's grip in Ritsu's hand loosened, and the vampire looked at him in confusion. "What's up?"

"Do you not want to take care of this baby with me, Ritsu?" Leo looked down.

"T-that's not what I-"

"Don't worry, I understand." He smiled sadly, letting go of Ritsu's hand and inserting it on his own pocket, grabbing the door's keys when they reached their apartment entrance. He walked inside, and it took some minutes for Ritsu to finally realize he was all alone outside. He sighed heavily, he really didn't mean it like /that/, but he couldn't lie, the situation was going a bit too fast for even him to digest. He didn't mind getting married with his best friend, they have always been pretty open about their own feelings, they even shared a bed! So why was he hesitating? 

Ritsu followed Leo inside the apartment, the latter way quieter than the vampire would have preferred. In fact, he didn't say a word, not even when they sat together to eat dinner. And now that they're both getting ready for bed, Ritsu started to really worry.

"Leo.... are you okay?"

"I am fine." That's all he said before covering himself with the blanket and rolling to his side.

That bothered Ritsu. A lot. Leo never slept not facing him. He flashbacked to the one hour ago, and remembered how sad Leo looked. He tried to snuggle a bit closer, careful not to hurt(or even touch) Leo's ass, that took now a big part of the bed.

"I'm sorry..... you know I didn't mean it like that..." An almost inaudible whisper came out of Ritsu's lips.

A little 'Hm' was heard in response and Ritsu frowned, not pleased with such answer. A sly grin appeared on his face, suggesting he had an idea, as he sneakily surrounded the other's waist with his arms. "Sorry... I really mean it."

Leo stood in silence for some moments, before shuffling so he was facing Ritsu "I don't want you to do something you don't want to... only so I will be happy"

Ritsu's frown appeared once more, "I never said I didn't want to you silly...." he held Leo's hand and squeezed it, what made the red-head's lips form a tiny smile. 

"I'm sorry for getting mad.... I was scared... scared I was forcing you into something you never wanted.." a single tear ran down Leo's cheek, and Ritsu quickly moved his thumb to dry it.

"Of course I would never leave you alone.. am I not the baby's mom, after all?" With this they hugged each other, the tick-tock of the clock being enough of a lullaby to make both of them fall asleep. Or maybe they just were too comfortable in each other's arms.


End file.
